


Knight & Rogue

by freakanature06



Category: Knight & Rogue - Hilari Bell, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Crossover, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rogue Keith, Sass, Slow Burn, knight lance, minor swears
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 09:14:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8366707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freakanature06/pseuds/freakanature06
Summary: Lance McClain is a knight errant in a world where knights are no longer needed. But when he rescues Keith Kogane - a rogue on the chopping block - he sets himself on a path that he never would have expected. 
Based loosely on Hilari Bell's Knight & Rogue series, but it will follow its own story.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had to write klance okay? It just needs to happen hhhh.

It should be noted that never once did I plan for things to turn out this way. My plans were always simple: save some people, find the damsel who would have me, and continue traveling even after I had a family. I thought it would be an easy task, especially for someone as smart, strong, and handsome as me. Sure, I had run away from home and I was living on meager wages from job to job, but I was doing what I loved! I was seeing the world and helping people along the way. Not to mention all the lovely 'thank you' nights I received - knights might not really exist in the current society, but the ladies sure do love a man with chivalry.

What I'm getting at here is that I was living the dream, my dream. But I just had to go and mess it up. I always mess things up.

Then again, I like to blame this particular garbage heap on Keith.

***

It was a sunny day, near the beginning of fall so the days were beginning to grow colder. It had been some time since I'd been in a town of any notable size, so I was truly shocked to discover just how late into the month it had gotten. Appleon was nearly gone and the last Harvestide was about to begin. In fact, it was on the very last day of Appleon that I happened into the town center of Cherry Creek, and as everyone knows the last day of the month is used as a judgment day.

So my indication of the date came when I came into the town square and saw the scaffolding set up there. There were officers already on the platform, holding a handful of prisoners between them, and an old judge sat behind a bench, yawning widely. I've always found judgements interesting, so I would have liked to move closer, but my horse - a dapple gray that I'd named Blue - was skittish around crowds, so I was sure to keep him far enough back for his comfort.

Their judgment was a lot like most I'd seen before. People everyone knew were brought up before the judge and sentenced, mostly by fine, for whatever crime they'd committed. Most of them took it in stride and the crowd jeered playfully asking with the proceedings. It was honestly a mostly relaxed sort of atmosphere.

That is until the last man stepped forward.

I could immediately tell that something was different here. The crowd went silent and the officers were much more forceful than necessary with the man.

The man himself looked pretty grumpy about everything. He had what seemed to be a permanent scowl on his face and his body language was that of one defeated. His hair was hideous. Short in the front, long in the back, and it looked like he hadn't brushed it in weeks. It even looked like he hadn't showered in that long either, judging by the dirt all over his face.

As he glared out at the crowd, the judge spoke up rigidly. It was the first time he had sounded quite so serious. "Keith Kogane. You have been found guilty of cheating many fine folk I'm this city out of their hard earned money. Not only that, but you have caused physical harm and embarrassment to one of our finest officials. These charges are non-negotiable."

The crowd murmured their ascent. Apparently this guy had caused them all a lot of trouble. That seemed right, based on his posture and face.

"The amount of the fine has been decided at ten gold pieces per victim, along with a hundred gold for the attack and twenty for the courts, bringing the total owed to four hundred fifty gold pieces."

"What?!" I heard my own exclamation of disbelief echoed by the man on the platform. That was a much larger sum than was usually asked, even in some of the worst cases of thieving. I could only assume that the judge was personally wronged by this man and was unprofessionally taking it out on the man who wronged him.

The judge continued as the noise died down. "Any amount that cannot be paid with coin will be paid with blood, per the laws. What say you?"

The derisive noise the man made was loud enough for me to hear, even as far back as I was. "You know I can't afford that. You've been through all my purses!"

"In that case, do you have anyone that can claim you?"

This time the man seemed to be laughing. "You sorry excuse for a judge. Is this because I accidentally burned a hole in your knickers?" A laugh erupted through the crowd as the man smirked and the judge opened and closed his mouth repeatedly in sheer rage.

"Very well! I order you to be--"

"I'll claim him."

Every eye turned to me. I gently tied Blue's reigns to a post and made my way towards the platform. The judge looked like he was about to have a seizure.

"Who are you?!"

I remember exactly how I winked at the nearest girl in the crowd, tossing my cape over my shoulder and grinning dazzlingly at everyone looking on.

"I'm Sir Lance, knight errant."

From the platform, Keith had the gall to groan at me. I shot him a Look, but quickly turned my attention back to the judge, even as whispers and laughter passed through the onlookers.

"The price you ask is abhorrent, but your decision is law here. So I will pay his debt and take him into my care until he has repaid me." I raised one elegant eyebrow at him. "That is, if you don't object to this perfectly reasonable solution."

For a moment, I really did think that he was going to refuse my request and I was busy prepping another speech I could give, but the judge simply sighed and then waved his hand to the nearest officer. Elation filled me. Again, I was helping someone in need, exactly what I loved doing most.

Paying the fine nearly emptied my coin purse, and I was definitely sad to see the money leave, but I knew the look of gratitude on Keith's face would be completely worth every coin. My purse and heart lighter, I made my way to the stairs leading down from the scaffolding to meet my new charge. My most winning grin was firmly in place and my hands were majestically placed on my hips. I knew I looked like the perfect picture of a dashing knight as Keith came down the stairs.

"Well, there's no need to thank me, I'm just doing my d--"

"What the HELL are you thinking?!"

"--uty… WHAT? I just saved your hide!"

"Gee, thanks for making me an indebted man. Just what I always wanted." The sarcasm rolled off his words in waves and I couldn't help but glower at him.

"What's your problem?"

"I dunno, some crazy man claiming to be a knight just bought me. Sounds like the beginning of a horror story to me."

"I'm… I'm not crazy!"

As Keith walked by, heading to presumably collect his belongings, he raised a hand with a small wave. "Yeah, okay, you keep telling yourself that."

Not for the last time, I wondered what exactly I had gotten myself into.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hit me up on Tumblr at [freakanature06](http://freakanature06.tumblr.com/)! Always happy to chat with people. Also, I now have a Voltron Discord server, check out information for that [here](http://vldgayspacecats.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
